


No Lies

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Humor, Multi, No Incest, No Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Siblings, Some Humor, Teenage Drama, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: —¿Y qué vas a hacer que te quita tanto tiempo? —Cosas. —¿Qué cosas? —¿Tienes que pasarte la vida preguntándolo todo?
Relationships: Lysander Scamander/Undisclosed





	No Lies

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto #43: "Los hermanos sean unidos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. (FanFiction)_

_Nota_ : Me he reído un poco de lo tonta que quedó la interacción entre los personajes y por eso decidí publicarlo.

* * *

Los hermanos Scamander caminaban aburridos por el castillo, apenas era su primera semana de clases y ya les habían enviado montones de cosas por hacer:

—¿Cuándo vamos a escribir el pergamino que nos ha dejado el profesor Longbottom? —preguntó Lorcan soltándose el nudo de su corbata color azul.

—Podemos hacerlo mañana después de clases —respondió su gemelo imitando su acción, sentándose en un banco vacío.

—¿Por qué no hoy en la noche?

—No puedo.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no tengo tiempo para eso hoy.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer que te quita tanto tiempo?

—Cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Tienes que pasarte la vida preguntándolo todo?

—Reclámale al Sombrero Seleccionador por ponerme en Ravenclaw.

—Yo no hago tantas preguntas.

—Porque tú debías haber estado en Slytherin.

—Oye —dijo Lysander golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Yo sólo digo la verdad —respondió Lorcan enrollando la corbata en su muñeca.

—No te puedo decir aún, ¿ok?

—Tarde o temprano me enteraré.

* * *

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
